


Summertime

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Friends to boyfriends





	Summertime

At first Kurt thought Blaine Anderson was a weird sort of guy. Fascinating, but definitely a little weird. He was new to the school.. and that always made someone a little more interesting.. especially someone who started in the middle of the school year, but it was more than that. Kurt sat in the school library, unable to tear his eyes away from the other boy as he watched him work. Blaine frowned in concentration as he sat writing, consulting his text book from time to time.. sometimes wrinkling his nose when he had to push his glasses back up a little higher. Kurt conceded that was quite cute.

Then just when he thought he’d better get his books out of his bag and start on his homework… after all that’s what he’d come here for… Blaine looked up, straight at Kurt.. somewhat startling him. Caught out.. ugh! He smiled a broad confident smile as Kurt probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.. He was gorgeous when he smiled.. and sexy? Yes definitely sexy, making Kurt’s stomach flutter. 

Kurt wondered how someone could go from looking so weirdly nerdish to ravishingly sexy in such a short space of time. Maybe there was more to Blaine Anderson than first met the eye.

********

Kurt quietly kept watching Blaine from afar… he couldn’t help it. The way he diligently paid attention in lessons, taking notes, answering the questions that nobody else seemed to want to answer. The way his bowtie always matched his socks, the way his curly hair sometimes escaped the gel he used to keep it under control.. and the way he always seemed to be content and happy. He was just fascinating in a way that nobody else was.

“You got a crush on that boy?” Mercedes asked Kurt over lunch one day.. causing his cheeks to stain red.

Kurt flicked his gaze from where Blaine was sitting across the dining hall… alone, reading his book as he ate, to look at Mercedes.. hoping none of the other glee club guys who were crowded around their table could hear.

“What?” Kurt shook his head. “He looks lonely, that’s all… I was just wondering if he was lonely.”

“You should ask him to join us one time,” Mercedes whispered, giving Kurt a nudge. “I’ve seen you watching him other times too.”

“He probably likes being on his own..” Kurt said quietly. “I think he likes studying.”

“You should still ask,” Mercedes commented. “He might just need a friend, being new an’ all.” 

“I don’t know,” Kurt said unsurely. He wasn’t sure if that was his style.. not that he had a particular ’style’ as far approaching guys was concerned. Even Blaine smiling at him had had him blushing to his boots.

“Well I think he seems nice,” Mercedes said.

Kurt looked back over at Blaine… just as Blaine happened to look up from his book, right in Kurt’s direction.. earning him another one of those gorgeous smiles.. and possibly a raised eyebrow, unless Kurt imagined it.

********

Kurt slipped into the Lima Bean for his Saturday morning coffee with the latest copy of Vogue (which had arrived only yesterday) tucked safely in his bag. He had a few errands to run later, but they could wait a while. 

He bought his coffee, stopping in his tracks.. frozen to the spot.. when he noticed Blaine sitting at his favourite table, a thick novel open in his hand. Before he could gather himself together and move in another direction, Blaine looked up… and Kurt was caught staring yet again. But how could he not look? Blaine’s usually gelled hair was curling softly round his face and he looked so lovely. 

This time though Blaine actually spoke to him. “Hi.. um, Kurt, right?”

“Hi,” Kurt said softly, nodding in answer to Blaine’s question. “Um how are you Blaine?”

If Blaine was surprised Kurt knew his name he didn’t show it. “Would you like to join me?”

Kurt wasn’t sure if that was a good idea or not. “If you’re sure you don’t mind,” he found himself saying.

“I’d love some company,” Blaine told him earnestly… his voice smooth like honey, sending a shiver down Kurt’s spine. “I don’t know many people at school yet, so it’d be nice to talk to you… get to know you.”

********

Kurt had never known two hours pass so quickly. They talked about everything and anything… and Kurt was so impressed how Blaine just seemed to be on the same wavelength as him… he just ‘got’ him. Kurt often thought himself to be awkward in these types of social situations.. but apparently not with Blaine. When Blaine announced he had to leave, an actual look of regret on his face as he put his book away in his bag.. it was on the tip of Kurt’s tongue to ask Blaine if they could do this again (ideally tomorrow!), but he wasn’t quite brave enough.

“So you’re in glee club?” Blaine asked him as they both stood to leave.

“I am,” Kurt smiled. “Would you like to come along. We need new members. It’s not the coolest club in school, but I love it.”

“Glee club did used to be cool in my old school, believe it or not,” Blaine laughed. “I’m thinking I might actually audition though.. cool or not.”

“I’ll tell Mr Schue,” Kurt whispered.. wondering how Blaine’s beautiful honeyed voice would transpire to song. “Monday after school in the choir room. See you there.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Blaine placed a warm hand on Kurt’s shoulder, briefly squeezing it before removing it completely.. leaving him feeling a little bereft of the touch.

*******

Kurt hadn’t known what it was like to have a best friend… hadn’t known he needed one.. until Blaine somehow wormed his way into Kurt’s life, into his heart even.. without him even realising it was happening. He’d arrived for his glee club audition.. waving off the band in favour of playing the guitar himself… to sing one of Kurt’s all time favourite numbers from Wicked. They’d talked about their favourite musicals over coffee on Saturday.. and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if Blaine had chosen it deliberately for that reason. He doubted it, but he could dream, right?

Whatever the reason… Kurt could interpret it however his young mind chose.. because Blaine Anderson playing a pared down acoustic version of ‘For Good’ in his smooth golden voice, looking at Kurt most of the time that he sang, was definitely only something that dreams were made of, in Kurt’s world at least.

After that they gradually became inseparable… spending more and more time together. It wasn’t an over night change.. but one day Kurt realised that Blaine was the first person he’d text in the morning and the last person he’d text at night… and plenty of times in-between. Then there were their shared lessons and lunches in the dining hall, where Blaine now joined the glee club table.. squashed into Kurt’s side.. and there was homework together after school and on weekends.. trips to the movie theatre and the mall..

Then there was the sacred Friday night dinner at Kurt’s. ‘Family time’ as his father called it. After several weeks of Blaine becoming a permanent fixture around his house, Burt seeing how much happier Kurt seemed these days, he posed the question to his son over breakfast one morning. “How would you like to invite Blaine to Friday night dinner?”

“Really Dad! Thank you. I’ll ask him.” 

Then once school had broken up for the summer… if Blaine was already over, then he might as well sleep over. The long summer stretching ahead of them, they made plans of what they were going to do, laid out on Kurt’s bed… Blaine making diligent notes in his notebook, ready to put the list on Kurt’s bedroom noticeboard.

The hotter the summer became, the more sun-kissed skin would be on display.. and Kurt’s eyes were drawn to Blaine’s taut shirtless body as they wiled away afternoons in the garden, reading and talking.. and sometimes Blaine would play his guitar and he’d encourage Kurt to sing with him. Their voices together fitted so well, but as much as Kurt loved singing with Blaine, he also loved just listening to him perform on his own.

Of course Kurt loved being with Blaine, but slowly it became more. He’d always enjoyed his company, but his presence awakened feelings in him that he definitely didn’t have about anyone else.. and as each day passed, Kurt grew a little more in love with him. The familiar lines of his body, his musicians fingers.. and he wondered if Blaine felt the same way about his own pale, thin body which was absolutely nothing special. But every time Kurt began to doubt whether he might feel the same… Blaine would smile that gorgeous smile, lavishing Kurt with his attention.. and Kurt would find a little ray of hope.

*********

Blaine loved to please people.. and to be fair that made him easy to be around, always happy to go along with whatever Kurt wanted. Quite often Kurt liked that.. he did always have the best ideas after all. Sometimes though it could be a little infuriating.

Kurt could be a little more irritable on hot summer days.. even he could concede that. Cooler days when he could show off his scarf collection were far more to his preference. But they were alone in Kurt’s garden one Saturday. It was Carole’s birthday and Burt was taking her shopping, followed by dinner and a movie. Finn had taken the opportunity to spend some time with Rachel while his mom wasn’t around to give him a list of chores to do. Kurt, however, was ready to snap.

They were hot.. and shirtless.. and had come inside for ice-cream. “Strawberry or vanilla?” Kurt called out, his head in the freezer.

“Oh, I don’t mind, Kurt.”

“You choose what you want. We don’t even have to have the same.”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Kurt stood back up. “You must have a preference.”

“Not really.”

“Blaine!” Kurt was bristling. He slammed the freezer closed. “Let’s forget the whole thing.”

Blaine looked at Kurt’s outburst in surprise. “It’s not a crime to like two flavours of ice-cream.”

Kurt sighed.. loudly. “You just don’t get it, do you? You just go along with everything. You must know what you like.”

Blaine took a stepped forward causing Kurt to back up against the kitchen counter with a start. He pressed his spread palm against Kurt’s very naked chest as he leaned into him, thumbing across his nipple. Oh!

“I know I like ‘you’,” Blaine smirked. “Does that count?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “What does that even mean Blaine? We spend all our time together.. doesn’t that go without saying?”

Blaine laughed. “It means, Kurt Hummel, that since that first day I saw you staring at me in the library, I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

“I’m sure I wasn’t staring… “ Kurt mumbled. “At least not that much.. and anyway if that’s true, what’s taken you so long?”

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into his arms. “I wanted us to get to know each other first.. become friends,” he said softly.

“You’re my best friend,” Kurt told him, his eyes on Blaine’s as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. “If you’d told me kisses were on offer I might have let you off of all those other annoying things you do.”

“Oh yeah..”

Kurt had had enough. He pressed his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine kissed him back, deepening the kiss.. and Kurt had never felt anything so amazing in his life. Breathless, they pulled apart eventually… both of them wide eyed.

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed, “my bed, please? I want to kiss you some more.”

********

They lay facing each other on Kurt’s bed, their hands laced between them. The light was beginning to fade outside now.. they should really bring their things in from the garden and lock up the house before his parents arrived home but he couldn’t bring himself to move. They’d kissed for a long, long time.. now just enjoying being close… and together. Blaine was sleeping over tonight.. and Kurt was excited with the thought that they could kiss all night if they wanted.

Blaine broke the silence. “Kurt?” he asked sleepily, pecking him on the lips. “If your dad finds out we’re.. um you know, more than friends, do you think he’ll still let me sleep in your bed? I can’t imagine he would….”

“Oh my god,” Kurt sat bolt upright. “No he won’t. You’ve got to help me tidy up downstairs.. and we’ve got to get dressed before he’s back. He’s very protective of me, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

*********

By the time Burt and Carole got home from their day out, Kurt and Blaine were seated in the lounge watching a movie. 

“Hi boys!” Burt greeted them, taking in their slightly ruffled appearance.. and the flush on Kurt’s face and neck. He noticed they were sitting pretty close together too. He wasn’t born yesterday. He’d wondered when those two would finally get their heads out of the sand. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” Kurt squeaked, despite trying to sound normal.

“Good thanks, Mr Hummel,” Blaine said biting his lip, looking a little guilty.

Burt gave a chuckle, rubbing his head. “Good… oh and by the way, Blaine’s sleeping on the couch tonight. Enjoy your movie boys.”


End file.
